A Little Guest in the Lair
by purplefern
Summary: See what happens when the turtles bring a 7 year old mutant into the lair.
1. The Incident in the Alley

_So, Hi, everyone! Here I am with my second-ever fanfic. So enjoy, and please review! I'd like some input/advice. (ps, if you're wondering about my first one, it's called Rockwell's Story.)_

* * *

It was a dark night on the streets of New York and a little curly brown-haired girl was out walking with her parents chattering on about anything and everything. She was about 7 years old, and happy about pretty much everything. Then her attention was caught by a cat in an alley, and despite yelling at her to stay with them, she ran off after it. All of the sudden, a white van pulled in the alley, and several robots jumped out. Some were blue, some were purple, and others were a silvery-gray. "Kraang, Kraang has need to test the mutagen on many kinds of humans. Kraang should see the effects on the human offspring."

"Kraang agrees with Kraang." They grabbed the girl, unaware of a human child's ability to squirm out of reach. But before she escaped the kraang's grasp she got sticky green stuff all over her. She gave a scream, and then passed out in the middle of the alley. Luckily for her, a certain group of four heroes were out on patrol and heard her cry.

"What was that?" asked Donnie.

"Sounded like a scream to me" replied Leo, "Let's check it out." They got to an alley, and saw a little cat mutant lying in the middle of the alley, with Kraang droids coming at her. "Kraang," muttered Leo, "Shoulda figured." Then, turning to his brothers he said, "Come on, we have to help that girl." They jumped down, weapons ready.

"Kraang it is the ones that call themselves the turtles, what should Kraang do, Kraang?"

"Kraang has need of the test subject which belongs to Kraang. Kraang must get the test subject back." The Kraang charged in, lasers blasting.

"Donnie, Mikey, stay with the girl" ordered Leo, "Raph and I can handle the Kraang." Donnie nodded and headed towards the girl, checking her pulse. "She's unconscious and her pulse is abnormally high. She must be in shock."

"So…do we wake her up?" asked Mikey.

"No. That's the last thing we want to do. If we wake her up before her body does, we could potentially cause major psychological harm." Mikey stared at Donnie, only understanding about a third of what his older brother said. Donnie facepalmed with a sigh. "That's really bad, so we're not waking her up" explained Donnie to his clueless little brother.

"Oh."

"Okay, you stay here in case she wakes up, I'm going to go help Leo and Raph." Then, shouting out his version of a battle-cry, he jumped into the fight, taking out a couple of Kraang with his bo. A few minutes later the fight was over and the Kraang were making a "tactical retreat". "Hah! They're runnin' with their tails between their legs!" gloated Raph.

"Let's make sure the girl's ok" said Leo. They walked over to where Mikey was sitting near the still-unconcious girl. "Did she wake up at all?" asked Leo.

"No, she just laid here."

"Well, seems to me that now we have three options. Either, one: we leave her here and have more Kraang droids or who-knows-what show up; two: we take her back to her parents, that we don't know who or where they are, only to have them freak out anyway; or three: we take her back to the lair and make sure that she's ok. I don't know about you guys, but the third one seems like the best option to me." Picking up the girl, Mikey said, "Looks like it's option three. Come on, cat-girl," he said looking down at the girl in his arms, "Looks like you're coming home with us."


	2. A Little girl named Allie

Once they got back to the lair and set the girl down on the edge of the pit, Leo called up April looking for her help.

"April? We need your help."

"Whatis it, Leo?" It was late, and April wasn't very happy at being woken up.

"Well, we kind of found a little girl and rescued her from the Kraang. We brought her to the lair to keep her safe."

"Well, what do you need _me_ for?"

"First oof, you're human, secondly, you're a girl, and third you're good with other people's emotions. Mikey has that last category covered, but he's pretty far off from the other two."

"Why does that matter so much?"

"She's apparently in shock. If she wakes up to four teenage turtle boys she could go deeper into shock. It'd be better if she woke up to something somewhat familiar."

"Oh, I see. Ugh, fine, I'm on my way." Then April sat by the girl, waiting for her to wake up. After about an hour, she woke up with cries of mommy and daddy that sounded like a mixture of human cries and kitten mews. "Shhh. It's ok" comforted April. As the girl calmed down, April said, "Hi, my name's April." The sniffled and replied, "I'm Allie."

"Hi, Allie. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. _Sniff_ Where am I? It smells funny here. _Sniff sniff_ And… oooh! That smells like turtles! Do you have turtles?! I love turtles! I always play with the turtles in my daddy's pet store!" Allie shot up and tried to run off, and ran into where Mikey was hiding and listening to the conversation. She ran back over to April with a shriek, "April! There's a green monster over there!"

"Hmm…Well, you know what? I'm going to tell you a story."

"Oooh, yay! A story!"

"Once there was a man who bought four baby turtles from a pet store…"

"He made a great choice! Turtles are adorable! I've always wanted to have a pet turtle, I play with the ones in my dad's pet store…Hey! Do think he got them at my daddy's store? " By now it was clear that Allie was a talker. "I don't know, maybe. But then he got cornered by those same mean guys that tried to take you."

"Ugh, those guys were mean! I don't like those guys. So what did the man do?

"Well, _this_ man happened to be a master of ninjitsu, a martial art, and he beat up all of the mean guys."

"Yay! Good for him!"

"But one of them had a canister of green ooze, and it got all over him…"

"Eeeew… I remember that green sticky stuff, it was gross."

"Yeah, well, that stuff turned him into a rat, and made him drop his baby turtles into it."

"…so they turned human-y. Ooh! Is this where they live? I'm gonna go find them!"

"Wait, Allie!" yelled April in vain as Allie set out to find the turtles, who were hiding to avoid Allie and work on their ninja invisibility skills a bit.


	3. Hide N' Seek

Mikey was hiding silently and carefully in the shadows, but was no match for Allie's much improved senses of sight and smell. Following her nose, she quickly found mikey and got him into a tackle-hug. "Found you!" she cried, then after getting a good look at him she started talking. "Oooh! You're the cutest turtle I ever saw! _Sniff_ Hey! I remember you! You're the one who carried me here! Ooh, I love you!" she exclaimed with more crushing hugs. "Why were you hiding? Are we playing hide n' seek? Are the others hiding, too?" Mikey gave a big smile and replied, "Yup, we are playing hide n' seek. I guess I lost, but let's see if you can find my brothers. "

"Ooh, I _love_ hide n' seek! _Sniff, sniff_ I smell a turtle in… that way!" she yelled pointing and then running off towards Donnie's hiding spot. Donnie was standing off in the shadows, wondering why April had stopped talking, and started to daydream when Allie came up on him, getting him into a tackle-hug as well. "Found you!" she yelled, "oooh! You're the second cutest turtle I ever _saw_!" At this unexpected compliment, Donnie smiled and blushed. "Oh! You're smile's so cute! I love that gap in it! Bye! I have another turtle to find!"

"Cute?" wondered Donnie, "We've had screams, faints, cries for help, and even a few attacks, but never in my life would I expect someone's first reaction to us to be _cute_." Allie followed her nose to find another turtle, and noticed something green hiding in the rafters. _Well, I hope I can jump like a kitty. _She jumped up, and landed square on to Leo's shell. "Found you!" she yelled, startling Leo and sending him crashing to the floor. "Oh, no! Are you ok?!" she asked with worry. Getting up, Leo replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Good thing about being a turtle you have a shell to protect you from most things, nasty falls included. "

"Well, I'm glad you're not hurt. Now you're the third cutest turtle I ever saw!"

"Third?"

"Yeah, the second is the tall one with the gap in his teeth, and the cutest is the one with freckles who carried me here. Oh, don't feel bad, though! You're still cute. Well, I just have one more turtle to find. I hope he's as cute as the rest of you have been! Bye!"

"Wait…cute? No, Allie! Don't call Raph…" but she was too far away for Leo to warn her about tough-guy Raphael. "Oh, boy. Can't wait to see how this turns out." So he followed along behind to see what happened next.

Allie walked into another room, one that had a lot of different colored rugs and… a tree! "Hmm, I wonder if it's true that cats get stuck in trees? Let's find out!" So she started to climb the tree. She grabbed on to a slightly green looking branch, and was surprised to hear a stifled scream. When the claws dug into Raph's arm, he lost his grip and ended up hanging from his ankles, and flinging Allie to the ground with her landing on her feet. The, Raph's ankles lost their grip after being in the tree for so long, and he feel out of the tree, making a much less nimble ending then Allie. "Are you ok!?" exclaimed Allie. Raph got up and sort of scowled, but didn't reply. "Well, I guess I found all of the turtles! That was a good hiding place! Your green blended in with the tree, and I really couldn't smell you over all the leaves." Here she paused and looked at Raph, who was trying to ignore her, and continued on. "Now _you're _the third cutest turtle I ever saw! Oh, I hope this doesn't hurt the other one's feelings."

"I am not cute" growled Raph. Allie, taking his denial as him having low self-esteem said, "Oh, but you _are_ cute! You're the third cutest turtle I've ever seen!" At this, she went into a big hug around his neck, which Raph basically shoved off as quickly as possible. Undeterred, Allie continued on, "Oh, I hope this doesn't hurt the one's feelings who was on the ceiling. I told him that he was the third cutest turtle, but you're cuter than him…"

"I told you, I. Am. Not. Cute! (…) Wait, who was hiding in the rafters? What'd he look like?"

"Weell-lll, he was a little taller than you, and was a lighter green, like a grass green, you're more of a forest green…"

_Well, that narrows it down to Leo or Donnie. _

"Oh, and he had a blue mask on." _Leo_. At this time, Leo, who had been listening in and grinning to himself the whole time, walked into the training room.

"Well, Allie. Looks like you found us all. Pretty impressive."

"Thanks!"

"Well, I think it's time that we introduced ourselves. I'm Leo, the angry-looking one that you just found is Raph" Mikey and Donnie enter the room and stand next to Leo. "The tall one's Donnie…

"Hi" said Donnie.

"… and the littlest one is Mikey."

"Ooooh! Mikey's such a cute name, perfect. Yeah, ya know, that was real-ly _Yawn_ fun…" April, who had been looking around for Allie, comes into the room saying, "Looks like someone's tired." April picks up Allie and leaves the room to put her back on the couch in the pit.

As soon as she leaves, Leo smirks at his brother Raph. "So, Raph, you finally beat me in something! Being _adorable_." Everyone laughs at Raph's expense while he stares daggers. "Shut up. I am not cute."

_So, that's all folks! Hoped you liked it. For me, the idea of a little girl going on and on about how cute Raph is is just adorably funny. _


	4. Mikey and Allie: Trouble Making Team

_I lied. That's not all folks. Every review I got was asking for more, so I'll give you more. Your Welcome! _

* * *

_What are we going to do with this girl? _Wondered Leo as Allie came dashing into the kitchen. She was playing tag with Mikey, again. It had already been several days since the turtles had rescued the little cat mutant from the Kraang, and Leo was almost starting to regret bringing her into the lair. At first, it had been fun, Allie was really energetic and she kept Mikey busy so that everyone else could work on their own projects without being interrupted by a bored Mikey. But now she was getting out of hand. "Tag! You're it!" yelled Allie as she tagged Mikey on the back of his shell. "Aw, you win again, Allie-cat." Allie grinned at him "That's cause you keep letting me win!"

"No I don't." said Mikey with mock hurt, "You're just really good, is all." Then mikey gave a sly grin, and tagged Allie, yelling, "Now _you're _it!" Allie laughed and ran after him, protesting, "Hey! No fair tag-backs!" They ran around the counter in the middle of the kitchen that served as a table, giggling like mad. _I swear, something's going to get broken_, worried Leo. His worries were confirmed when he heard a loud _crash!_ come from the direction of the kitchen. "Alright, that's enough. Mikey, Allie, why don't you go do something else. You know, like something that's _not _destructive?!" For a few seconds, both Mikey and Allie stood still, and looked at the floor with guilt. But the both of their high energy levels couldn't be suppressed for very long. "Hey, let's go visit Donnie! Maybe he'd fix the what-ever-it-is that we broke."

"Alright!" replied Allie with enthusiasm. They ran off in the direction of Donnie's lab, and Leo stood there with a little guilt, knowing that they were going to annoy Donnie to death, especially if he was in the middle of working on something. Then he shrugged, rationalizing, _Donnie probably knows how to deal with Mikey by now. So what if there's a little kid with him? At least they aren't bugging me anymore._


	5. The Donnie Dances

Donnie was sitting at his computer, going through the Kraang storage device and trying to decode it, when Mikey and Allie ran in. "Hey, Donnie?! Me and Allie broke something in the kitchen, and we were wondering if you could fix it." Donnie swiveled in his chair and glared at Mikey, "What am I? Mr. Fix it?"

"Well, uhh…" started Mikey.

"Well, you can fix a bunch of stuff" continued Allie, "Like that clock that we broke the other day when we were playin land Marco Polo, or that time we blew up the Tphone by trying to download a bunch of games, or that button that fell off of the Shellraiser when we were messing with the radio…."

"What button?" Mikey and Allie flinched, turned out that Donnie didn't know about the button yet, oops. At their flinch, Donnie just sighed_, _and continued, "Never mind. Look, can't it just wait until later? I'm trying to get some work done in here. Translating Kraang files isn't exactly easy, even with Metalhead." Mikey gave an exaggerated annoyed groan, then whined, "But Donnie, you _always_ say that you're busy. Anyway, Leo doesn't want us around the Pit anymore, you know how he gets when Space Heroes is on." Mikey rolled his eyes at this last statement. Donnie was about to reply, when Allie's voice came from the other side of the room. "Hey, what does _this_ thing do?" Donnie was up out of his chair and across the room in about a second. He'd heard the phrase "what does this thing do" hundreds of times from Mikey, and disasters always followed. "Allie! Don't touch anything!" he yelled as he grabbed her arm away from the thing she was so interested in. "Hey, Donnie, what's this thing? What's it do?" Taking a closer look, Donnie let go of Allie's arm and replied, "Oh, that's just an old radio I found laying around in a dumpster the other day when we were out on patrol. I was going to see if I could use some parts from it."

"What!? You mean you were just gonna tear it apart?!" The idea of using a radio just for parts horrified Allie. She threw her arms apart and stood in front of the radio, tail lashing, like she was trying to shield it from the brainy turtle. Donnie was slightly taken aback by this, Allie hardly ever acted aggressive, most of the time he saw her as just a big goofball, like Mikey. "Well, uh, yeah" he stammered "I could use the parts, and we already have a radio. Besides, it doesn't work, I tried turning it on when I brought it in here, and nothing." Allie just kept the same protective stance, and glared at Donnie. "All this radio ever did was give people beautiful music, and you want to tear it apart!?" The way she said it made Donnie feel like using it for parts was a horrible crime. "But, I already told you, it doesn't work." To prove himself, he reached over Allie and turned the radio on. Not a sound came out. "See?" he said, gesturing to the broken radio, " Nothing." Allie looked sidelong at the radio, as if thinking, and said carefully, "Well, did you try to see what was wrong with it? Maybe it's something really easy to fix."

"As I told you before, I'm busy. If it keeps you and Mikey occupied, feel free to try and fix it while I get some work done, OK?" Donnie went back to his desk, and Mikey and Allie crouched near the radio to see if they could get it to work.

"I don't know, Allie. Maybe we should just go do something else. I know! Maybe we could go mess with Raph." But when Allie set her mind to doing something, nothing could convince her to stop. She was convinced that she was going to save this radio from the maws of death. She looked it over, turned the dial a few times, then flipped it over and looked at the bottom. "Come on, Allie-cat. Donnie wasn't going to bother fixing this thing. What can we do? It's not like the batteries are just in backwards or something." The lightbulb went off for Allie, and she opened up the battery compartment on the bottom of the radio. They both stared at it, cat and turtle, shocked. "No way" said Mikey. Allie carefully took out the battery, flipped it over, then put it back in the right way. Soon as she did, jazz started pouring out of the speaker. "Yay! I saved it!" Allie started dancing around in joy, and Mikey quickly jumped in to dance with her. "Donnie! I fixed it!" yelled Allie to the still working Donnie. "That's great, now take it someplace else, I'm trying to work." Allie, frowned, then brightened up as she got an idea. She ran over to where Donnie was working and pulled on his arm, trying to get him out of the desk chair. "Come on, Donnie! Dance with me and Mikey! It'll be fun!" He pulled his arm away, saying, "One: I'm busy, and two: I don't dance." Remember what I said about Allie when she's determined to do something? Well, now she was deadset on getting Donnie to dance with her. She kept pulling on his arm and pestering him until he finally gave in. "Alright! Fine! You win! I'll dance for a little bit, then will you leave me alone so that I can get some work done?" Allie nodded excitedly, as if scared that by saying something, she would cause him to change his mind. Donnie got out of the desk chair, stretched than walked over with Allie to the radio. At first, he didn't really do anything, he was still pretty annoyed with Allie. But Allie and Mikey were so energetic that he was eventually carried away in their enthusiasm. Before he knew it, he was dancing and laughing just as much as the trouble making team. They all kept dancing until Allie got tired, and Mikey carried her off to the Pit. Donnie glanced at his computer, considering getting back to work, but all that dancing made him hungary so he headed off to the kitchen. _Maybe it's not so bad being a goofball._ He thought with a grin as he headed to the kitchen.

* * *

_Yay! References abound to other things. The chapter title The Donnie Dances, is like a parody of a Dr. Who episode called The Doctor Dances, and the thing with the battery was a reference to a 2k3 episode where Mikey suggests to Don that maybe the crystal is upside-down. He writes it off as ridicules, but that ends up being the problem! Doubt if you caught it or cared, but, meh, oh well. _


	6. Big Brother Mikey

_Poor Mikey, always being treated like the littlest. True, it's partly his fault for acting like it, but let's see how Mikey does as a "big brother" figure for once. (I think that he'll do pretty awesome, but then again, I'm the one writing the story, so I know he will.) _

* * *

Mikey had just put Allie down onto the couch in the Pit and was watching her as she slept peacefully. Finally, there was someone else who could be immature and annoying with him. He grinned to himself as he thought of all the mischief that he and Allie could get into tomorrow. Messing with Raph, whipping up a cooking masterpiece in the kitchen, playing around with the Shellraiser's radio. Well, maybe not that last one, Donnie was probably still mad about the button that they broke the last time they messed with the radio. He was just about to leave for his own room when Allie started screaming and crying on the couch where she laid asleep. "Allie-cat?" said Mikey with worry as he walked near her head. From her spot on the couch Allie tossed back and forth mewing with sadness and fright from the depths of whatever nightmare it was that she was in. Mikey gently shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up and get her out of her nightmare. Her eyes flew open and she cried as she hugged Mikey with everything she had. His hands almost instinctively started stroking her back as he tried to comfort her. "Shhh, it's ok Allie. You're safe here in the lair with me." She dug her face into his shoulder still sobbing. "Hey, Allie-cat. What's wrong?" Allie sniffled loudly and replied, "I had a dream about my mommy and daddy. They got hurt by those mean robot thingies, an' I couldn't do anything to help them." Mikey stood silently for a bit. How could he respond to that? He hadn't really thought about Allie's parents at all. "I'm sure your parents are fine." What was that? That was kind of pathetic; he had to have something more comforting to say. Allie looked at him almost accusingly. "How do you know? What if my parents aren't fine?" _Ok, now what Mikey? Why do you know that her parents are fine?_ Mikey knew that he would have to do something that he knew Master Splinter and his older brothers used on him. He'd have to say something sincere and comforting, but that may or may not've been exactly true. "Look, Allie-cat, I know that your parents are fine. We'd never let anything happen to them. Ok?" Allie looked comforted, and she had stopped crying. _Yes. Chalk one up for Michelangelo, being an awesome and comforting big bro. _ His silent celebration was cut short when Allie looked at him seriously, "Promise."

"What?"

"I want you to promise that you'd never let anything hurt my mommy and daddy."

Mikey held up his fingers in a "scout's honor" way saying, "I promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Mikey made an X on his plastron over where his heart was repeating, "Cross my heart and hope to die." Allie, satisfied that her parents had the best bodyguards that she knew, let out a yawn. Mikey bent over to put her back down on the couch, but was surprised when she said "No!" He looked at her, puzzled. "I don't want to go to sleep back on that couch."

"Oh, um..ok." He tried to think of another place where she could sleep, but could only think of one available spot. "I guess you can sleep in my room." Growing sleepier by the minute, Allie just nodded as he carried her into his room and placed her on the bed. "G'night Mikey" she said sleepily. "Goodnight, Allie-cat." Mikey crept slowly back into the hall and gave a sigh of relief. Going back to the Pit, he saw Leo sitting on the couch that Allie had been sleeping on. "Man, Leo. Being a big brother is hard" he said, slumping on the couch besides Leo, "How do you guys do it?" Leo just chuckled and walked off to bed. "Hey! Come on, I want an answer!" But he was too tired to chase after his big brother. He just pulled up the covers and went to sleep on the couch.

A little later, Donnie walked out of the kitchen from a midnight snack, and saw Mikey sleeping on the couch. Smiling to himself, he walked over to him; pulling up the covers, and putting his duct-taped teddy bear in his arm. "Goodnight, little brother." He said as he walked back to his room for a good night's sleep.

* * *

_Aww… I'm just dying from adorableness over here, aren't you? Yes, well, the adorableness continues in the next chapter when Splinter and April get stuck with babysitting. Won't that be fun? _


End file.
